


Soft words begin to harden

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: Actor is going down, Celine is sleeping, Damien Spoilers, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Title is taken from Small Hands again, Wilf knows that Damien is Dark, explanation video spoilers, group he’s keeping together to hopefully use them to get back at Actor, headcanon that the Iplier Egos That Dark rounds up are sorta his personal, no beta we die like men, post-Damien, semi-canon, two souls one body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Some things have changed, and some haven’t.Small Drabble following the canon deleted scene fromDamien.Close your eyes part 3





	Soft words begin to harden

**Author's Note:**

> So - and this is **spoilers** for the Explanation Video - I’m still wrapping my head around it all (though it’s all fairly straight forward.) I do plan to try and write Dark more often, especially in regards to him forcing Mark to make videos (and maybe Actor will be included later on??), but for now I’ll also be writing stuff in regards to the canon verse of WKM. The only thing I’ll probably not delve into is that the mansion is representative of Mark’s mind and the characters his personality bit. It’s clever and awesome, but I feel like if I were to write about that portion of it the I’d be violating something personal, you know?
> 
> Anyways, here’s more Drabble.

    It’s not hard to follow Wil(l), though the house warps and twists around them - walls melting and dripping down as the floor dissipates and there’s grass beneath their feet far sooner than he expected.

   He shields his eyes; the sun is shining brightly.

_~~when did he last see such sunlight?~~ _

    “It’ll be great, Dames! We’ll get some others - I met the most lovely person recently; he’s an author! Oh, this’ll be so much fun!”

    There’s this uncontrollable glee in his old friend’s voice, whining and tapering in a way _so_ unlike William of old - can he even really call him Will anymore? He’s obviously changed, much like ~~Damien~~ Dark has.

    And on that note. . .

    “ **It’s Dark now, old friend,** ” he intones, careful. Deliberate. Still cordial, but obviously a demand of sorts. There’s a hitch in his voice. He’ll have to correct that.

    Wil grows still, confusion clouding his eyes as he looks back at Dark. Eventually though, that mad light comes back and he nods vigorously, “Of course! That’s what I said old sport - and I’m Wilford Warfstache, Abe isn’t here right now -“ he cuts off, then, carefully, “You . . .haven’t forgotten any other names, right?”

    Dark almost laughs at the concern in Wilford’s(?) voice - as though Dark were the one fraying the last end of his own rope.

    No, this is certainly not William.

    But it’s still his old friend.

    He stays neutral, replying with a polite, “ **No.** ”

    “Excellent!” Wil does a flourish, and his outfit is drastically different from before. Dark wonders vaguely how much time has passed for him - the same endless forever that Dam- Dar- Damien has endured, or was his time less solid, and as such, neither necessarily long nor short?

    “Now, That Author I mentioned. He knows some others - very nice people. Now if only I can remember. . .”

    Dark follows along silently. Though he’s itching to choose their direction - ( _for choice, being able to **choose** , is so new and wonderful and he craves it_) - he allows Wil to take the lead. Wil obviously knows, er, has an instinct on where they are going, in a sense Dark can’t quite understand yet. So it’s the best choice he can make in the situation.

    Soon enough they manage to make it to a building; something like across between an office and a home. Wil is still speaking, never ceasing in his fervent dialogue as he talks about who he’s met, or yet to meet, what he has or has yet to do, as well as this tv show idea of his. Dark has a sense that it’ll be a long time coming of sorts - they’ll need a cast, and Dark needs weapons  to shape against Actor.

    Bim Trimmer, Jim Twins, Google, Bing, King, and surely many more - he’ll have time to meet these individuals and sway them to his side.

    He nods at Wil’s ramblings, smiling internally.

      ** _Don’t worry Celine; I promise I’ll keep that bastard dead._**   

    He feels his auras flare in response.


End file.
